¡Perdiste la cabeza! (enchanted week 2019)
by YossiChann
Summary: Estos shots fueron parte de la week de San Valentín organizada en Wattpad
1. White Rabit

había publicado previamente este libro en Wattpad cuando la cuenta a nombre de -SquadBigThree organizó una week por San Valentín.

Me provocó un poco de vergüenza publicar la week puesto que iba a hacer shots para tres diferentes animes.

He aquí la lista de shots a presentar que elegí:

08/02/2019-. Chocolates SNK= AruAnnie

09/02/2019-. Confesión NNT= KiAne.

10/02/2019-. Acompañar a casa SNK= AruAnnie.

11/02/2019-. Fiebre SNK= ErenMika.

12/02/2019-. Karaoke BNHA= MicRei.

13/02/2019-. Festival escolar BNHA= MonoKen.

14/02/2019-. Libre NNT= BanCho

El libro se llama "perdiste la cabeza" porque pensaba que me había vuelto loca por pretender hacer semejante week con semejantes temas.

Sin más que decir, he aquí el primer shot.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

_**Día 01-.**_ Chocolates.

_**Anime-.**_ Shingeki No Kyojin.

_**Pareja-.**_ AruAnnie.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Decir que Annie Leonhart había tenido un pasado dulce, era decir que durante el día esbozaba una sonrisa tierna: una farsa.

Desde temprana edad había Sido criada, entrenada y preparada para ser indestructible. Fue sometida a arduos entrenamientos de combate propiciados por su padre, en los cuales no bastaba con ser fuerte, sino con ser estratégica, audaz, excelente.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, había estado trabajando con fervor para ser feroz y peligrosa, más peligrosa que cualquier animal salvaje y venenoso. No era una mujer que necesitara ser protegida, ni que necesitara de ayuda para defenderse. Era lo bastante autosuficiente para patear quince culos en cinco minutos, tomar un respiro, y seguir peleando.

Sí, esa era Annie Leonhart, una guerrera innata. De frívola mirada y ojos gélidos. De perfil serio y apático. Con una manera de pararse firme y recta. Con un tono de voz imperante al hablar. Con una fluidez natural al viajar por el cielo con su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Con una forma de desarrollarse en combate que llevaba incrustada en la piel. Actuaba por instinto e irradiaba advertencias con su simple presencia.

No, definitivamente no era dulce. ¿Era tan difícil que Armin Arlert se diera cuenta de ello?

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, y plantar su patidifusa mirada en los pequeños caramelos con forma de conejo que Armin llevaba en las manos.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó con un tono de voz frío, como sólo ella sabía hablar, apuntándose a sí misma con el índice.

—Sí —le dijo el joven.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy es catorce de febrero —explicó—, es común darle obsequios a las personas que son importantes para ti.

La joven no dijo nada al respecto, y volvió a mirar los chocolates que el contrario le ofrecía. Miró con un poco más de atención la cabecilla de los conejos, poniéndole atención a la manera en que sus ojos estaban formados, y sus orejas también, con tantos detalles. Esos no eran chocolates cualquiera.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el joven notando la forma que ella tenía de ver su presente.

—Armin, los chocolates son más difíciles de obtener a comparación de los últimos años —le dijo ella volviendo a dirigir su mirada a él—. Deberías conservarlos.

—No digas esas cosas. Tal vez el chocolate es difícil de conseguir, pero es más difícil encontrar a personas tan dulces como tú.

Ella volvió a guardar silencio, únicamente mirando al joven con su misma expresión de siempre, la cual le había dejado de incomodar a Armin por todas las veces que la había recibido.

—¿Qué es lo que consideras dulce?

—Bueno, es evidente que no siempre sonríes, y que por lo general eres alguien reservada —comenzó a hablar, haciendo que su mirada bajara, y su tono se suavizara. Annie se tomó un momento para apreciar ese cambio en sus acciones—. ¿Pero sabes? A pesar de todo sigues siendo una chica, y las chicas son dulces. Aunque tú eres como un dulce diferente, difícil de hallar, como estos chocolates.

—Yo no me parezco en nada al chocolate.

—Eso piensas, pero creo que es porque no te percatas de que eres alguien misteriosa, tal vez demasiado como para que tú misma te descifres. No quiero decir que te conozco más de lo que tú haces —aclaró un poco preocupado, volviendo a verle—. Sólo sé que en el fondo eres cálida, como para ofrecerme una manta cuando terminamos de practicar en invierno. Eres amable, como para ayudar a Eren a practicar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tal vez luzcas como una chica dura, pero tienes un corazón tan tierno, que hace que en tus ojos se asome esa sed de libertad que posees.

Leonhart guardó silencio, escuchando atentamente cada una de las palabras que el contrario le había dedicado, y no pudo evitar percibir cómo algo nacía dentro de ella, algo que recorrió su pecho y le hizo sentir una caricia. Tal vez se debía a que nadie le había dedicado palabras tan delicadas y cuidadosas. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirando una vez más las manos de Arlert, y finalmente tomó los chocolates aceptando su regalo. Entonces se acercó un poco a él, y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

El rubio permaneció estático ante ese tacto, y la sangre se le subió a las mejillas. Entonces miró cómo la joven le ofrecía dos de los chocolates que le había regalado, y comenzó a negar con las manos.

—No es necesario, en verdad.

—Estos son mis chocolates ahora —le dijo ella tranquilamente—, quiero compartirlos contigo.

Al finalizar su oración, puso en la mano de Armin los chocolates que le había ofrecido, de ese modo no le dejó negarse nuevamente. Ese muchacho era muy amable como para aceptar ese gesto por su propia cuenta. El rubio suspiró agradecido, y esbozando una sonrisa, miró a la chica con un brillo particular en los ojos. Aunque no era tan hermoso como el que Annie llevaba en los suyos.

—El año que viene voy a regalarte algo —le dijo la chica llevando una mano hacia su nuca.

—No hace falta.

—Sí lo hace. Dijiste que es común darle algo a las personas que son importantes para tí —Armin soltó una risilla al escuchar eso.

—Entonces el año que viene, tendrás que esperar otro presente de mi parte.

—No me negaré sólo si tú no lo haces.

—Hecho.

—Bien —hizo una breve pausa, y volvió a poner atención en las orejas de los conejos que llevaba en las manos—. El próximo año no me des algo tan difícil de conseguir.

—No puedo asegurarte eso.

Annie frunció un poco el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Entonces se llevó los chocolates al bolsillo, y se cruzó de brazos serenamente.

—Annie —la llamó el joven—, feliz San Valentín.

—Feliz San Valentín, Armin.


	2. Queen of Hearts

_**Día 02-.**_ Confesión.

_**Anime-.**_ Nanatsu No Taizai.

_**Pareja-.**_ Kiane.

_**Nota:**_ AU escolar.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

Parados en el solitario pasillo de la escuela, Diane estaba apoyada contra los casilleros, entrelazando las manos tras su espalda y plantando una mirada expectante a King. Ese joven le había pedido hablar un momento a solas al concluir su receso, pero no había dicho ni una palabra desde que se habían reunido en ese lugar.

El corazón del joven palpitaba a una frecuencia que le ponía los pelos de punta. Pasó saliva, en un intento por habilitar sus cuerdas vocales, y no podía despegar los ojos del angelical rostro de Diane, la chica que con ciento ochenta centímetros de altura, se robaba el puesto de la joven más grande de toda la escuela. Y también, la que despertó un enorme enamoramiento en el joven, que con ciento sesenta centímetros, era uno de los chicos más bajos.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo con su estatura como en ese momento. Siempre había recibido comentarios y burlas por esa característica suya, la mayoría por parte de sus amigos, pero nunca antes le había molestado tanto el hecho de ser tan bajo, como cada vez que estaba parado al lado de Diane, la joven que le había enamorado en sobremanera.

A veces se sentía gigante estando a su lado, como el hombre más grande e imponente del mundo por el simple hecho de que esa chica lo quería. Se sentía bien, e incluso se enorgullecía de subirle los ánimos en sus malos momentos, y de provocarle risas en los buenos. Sentía un oleaje de emociones enorme recorrer su pecho cada vez que escuchaba su risa, y entonces percibía que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran tan grandes, que se desbordaban de su corazón, igual que una presa de agua, y lo empapaban paulatinamente por completo.

Y King quería decirle, necesitaba que ella supiera toda la influencia que tenía sobre él pero no podía, y entonces comenzaba a sentirse pequeño. No era tan grandioso como ella, no era tan valiente como ella, no era tan valioso para ella, simplemente no era digno de tener esos sentimientos por ella. Y sentía que moriría aplastado por sus emociones el día en que Diane encontrara a una persona igual de grande y decidió vivir en la resignación.

Pero el tiempo no siempre cura cualquier mal, sino que a veces los empeora.

Sus sentimientos se acrecentaron sin medida, haciéndose más pesados de lo que él podía sostener, y entonces no pudo soportar más con el hecho de llevar esa carga. Decidió que necesitaba que ella escuchara sus sentimientos, incluso si no planeaba corresponderlos, King sólo necesitaba ser escuchado por Diane.

Y ahí estaban, parados al final del pasillo, a la espera de que hiciera su tan esperada confesión, sosteniendo la mirada del otro sólo para notar más que nunca, los veinte centímetros que los separaban. Veinte centímetros que se sentían como barreras nacionales.

—¿Qué sucede, King?

La voz dulce y serena de ella hizo que el tiempo se volviera decisivo. Ella estaba justo ahí, sin nadie alrededor, con toda su atención fija sobre él. Necesitaba hacerlo en ese momento o jamás podría tener esa oportunidad de nuevo.

—D-Diane, hay algo que necesito que sepas —tartamudeó un poco al percatarse de que su boca había empezado a moverse por sí misma—. Diane, desde que te conocí, algo cambió dentro de mí. Es como si de repente, comenzara a vivir en verdad. No sé si me entiendas, pero cuando llegaste a mi vida, todo comenzó a tomar un nuevo significado, un nuevo sentido. Es como si de repente tú te impregnaras en todo aquello que me rodea, como si de repente, tú fueras mi mundo. Y yo… —Hizo una pausa para posar la diestra en su pecho—. Aquí, aquí algo comenzó a nacer, y a crecer. Diane… Yo…

—Basta.

King enmudeció repentinamente. Diane había bajado la cabeza con tristeza. Su flequillo y sus dos coletillas de caballo comenzaron a obstruir su rostro, imposibilitando que el joven lograse ver sus ojos a causa de la sombra que provocaban.

—Sé lo que estás a punto de decir. Pero… Por favor, no sigas. No quiero herirte.

En ese momento, King sintió que su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, que al ser arrojados al vacío, rasgaron cada centímetro de su alma. Diane se apartó de la larga línea de casilleros donde estaba apoyada, y comenzó a alejarse, sin voltear a ver al joven que había quedado petrificado, con una expresión agónica en el rostro, mientras sus mejillas eran recorridas por las perlas de agua que salían de sus ojos.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de confesarse.

La joven Diane ignoró que le había hecho más daño al tratar de evitarlo.

Pero desde entonces, ya nada volvió a ser igual entre ellos dos.

Ella y King se habían distanciado. Una semana después el joven le había pedido que por favor ya no le hablara tanto. No era que le guardara rencor, le aclaró, sino que necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para olvidarse de ella.

Cuando King había dicho eso, se refería a los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Diane lo sabía. E inexplicablemente no pudo evitar sentirse herida, por el simple hecho de pensar en que ese chico tan especial para ella, podría dejarla atrás. La paranoia le atormentó por varios días en los que su círculo social de algún modo dejó de ser suyo.

Con la ausencia de King, se dio cuenta de que él era la única persona que le dedicaba su total atención todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, pues cuando las charlas de sus amigos dejaban de interesarle, él siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar un tema aparte.

King siempre había estado para ella. Y ahora por su propia culpa, él estaba tratando de alejarse.

No tenía derecho a meterse más en su vida. Y lo respetó por un tiempo en el que ella trataba de pensar en otras cosas. Tal vez en alguien más. Pero no podía hacerlo. King estaba en todos lados sin estarlo. A veces, cuando pasaba junto a ella sin dedicarle ni una mísera palabra, podía sentir su corazón ser golpeado al comenzar a alejarse. Pero nunca dijo nada. No fue sino hasta que miró aquello que se convirtió en la gota que colmó el vaso: King había estado hablando con otra chica. Caminaban juntos, reían juntos.

Diane entró en pánico. Cayó en cuenta de que ella no era indispensable. King en cualquier momento podría cambiarla, podría olvidarse de ella y entonces sintió temor de que todo se arruinara. No quería que nadie alejara a ese chico de su lado. Sintió temor de perderlo para siempre, de que otra chica se robara a King, a su King. Esa presión no la pudo soportar por mucho tiempo. Y cuando sus emociones comenzaron a traicionarla, se decidió a poner fin con ese aislamiento.

Supo que la oportunidad se había presentado, cuando ella estaba llegando tarde a la clase, y al subir por las solitarias escaleras, se encontró con ese chico que igualmente llegaba tarde.

—¡King! —le llamó.

El joven se frenó repentinamente, se giró a verla, extrañado, y murmuró apenas su nombre antes de que Diane se lanzara a sus brazos. Estaban a dos escalones de diferencia, sus alturas dejaron de tener un desnivel tan notorio, y ella se permitió refugiar su rostro en el pecho de el joven.

—¡D-Diane, ¿qué haces?! —exclamó perplejo. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir ese tacto tan desesperado, pero se preocupó por lo triste que lucía ella.

—¡No me dejes! —pidió asustada, aferrándose para no soltarlo—. King, por favor no me olvides.

—Diane —se apartó de ella un poco, para verle a la cara y tratar de calmarla—, cuando dije que me olvidaría de ti, no hablaba tan literal.

—No, King, no quiero que dejes de amarme —hubo una breve pausa, en la que ella se atrevió a tomar sus manos. El joven, anonadado, únicamente se dedicó a escucharla antes de hacer conclusiones—. Sé que te hice más daño al tratar de evitarlo, pero estos días sin hablarte han sido una tortura. Desde que nos distanciamos, tu ausencia se siente horrible, nada es igual sin ti. Nadie se me preocupa por mí, nadie me entiende, nadie me hace sentir tan feliz como lo haces tú. Y yo… yo entré en pánico cuando comenzaste a hablar con esa chica. Sé que te diviertes con ella y sé que la pasas bien pero… pero no quiero que nadie te aleje de mí. King… ¿crees que podrías darme la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, la oportunidad de hacer que todo sea mejor que antes, la oportunidad de… salir contigo?

King estaba anonadado por aquella tan inesperada confesión. No podía creer que la reina de su corazón, fuera ahora quién le estaba pidiendo poder formar parte de su vida. Soltó un suspiro tranquilo. Esbozó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo. Tomó con gentileza las mejillas de Diane entre sus manos, y la atrajo hacia él para poder besar sus labios. En un tacto que confirmaba y permitía aquel permiso que le había hecho.


	3. Cheshire Cat

_**Día 03-.**_ Acompañar a casa.

_**Anime-.**_ Shingeki No Kyojin.

_**Pareja-.**_ AruAnnie.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

Lo recordaba. Aún lo recordaba vívidamente. El rostro de Annie Leonhart, frívolo y reservado. Sus ojos, que siempre parecían estar ausentes, era como si su cabeza se hubiera ido a vagar a un mundo muy lejano dentro de su misteriosa mente. Sus labios incoloros y delgados, los cuales rara vez dejaban escapar aquella voz tan tranquila y neutral.

La recordaba. Aún la recordaba vívidamente. Su cuerpo que simplemente era más pequeño que cualquier otra persona. La gentileza que se ocultaba con la frialdad de sus acciones. Las emociones que se encapuchaban con esa mirada tan característica de ella, perdida, somnolienta, incluso un poco triste.

Sí, aún la recordada vívidamente. Aún recordaba cada vez que se encontraban en la biblioteca. A veces pensaba que ella iba ahí para verlo. Aún recordaba todas las veces que logró ver que se asomaba una sonrisa de sus labios. Aún recordaba aquella vez, un día antes de que dejaran de ser reclutas, se quedaron en ese lugar hasta tarde. Aún recordaba la tenue iluminación que les brindaba una simple vela. La calidez de la habitación. La frecuencia con la que sus corazones palpitaban.

Sí, aún lo recordaba vívidamente. Aún conservaba en sus labios el suave tacto de los de ella cuando se besaron esa noche en la biblioteca. Aún recordaba el rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos. Aún recordaba lo diferente que había actuado, como si esa fuera la verdadera Annie que tanto se esforzaba en ocultar. Sí, definitivamente la recordaba cuando de manera sutil, había demostrado que no quería que se uniera a la legión de reconocimiento.

Desde entonces, no la había vuelto a ver. Desde entonces Armin se preguntaba qué iba a pasar entre ellos. Qué era exactamente lo que había significado ese beso. Se preguntaba cuando volvería a ver a Annie. Si acaso en sus destinos, no estaba escrito el momento en que se volvieran a encontrar.

Para su buena suerte, sí. La guardia real fue a hacer una investigación profunda hasta el alcance de la legión de reconocimiento, necesitaban realizar una búsqueda. Y entonces tuvo la oportunidad de verla. No intercambiaron palabras, sólo miradas. Al principio Armin no pudo descifrar ninguna clase de mensaje en los ojos de ella. Sin embargo, tenía la corazonada de que en algún momento podría hablar con ella. Se mantuvo leal a ese presentimiento, no flaqueó al respecto. Cumplió con sus labores como parte del grupo de exploración de Levi. Había sido un día atareado para ellos. Pero al volver a casa, le encargaron que fuera a recoger cierto informe a las oficinas del periódico.

Era común que por su personalidad tan neutral le hicieran ese tipo de encargos. El joven resultaba ser fiable en ese terreno, no iba a tratar de hurgar. Era una noche bastante fría para ser febrero. Al salir de las oficinas, apenas alcanzó a distinguir que Annie Leonhart vagaba en total soledad por las oscuras calles. Armin la llamó. Corrió hasta alcanzar a la rubia que le había esperado al oír su voz.

—¿Qué haces por acá? —preguntó él—, ¿no se supone que la guardia real ya se había retirado?

—Me enviaron a vigilar a los cabos de la legión —respondió frívola y desinteresada. Como siempre.

—Ustedes nunca van a confiar en nosotros. ¿No es así? —Le había molestado un poco lo que dijo. No obstante, era perfectamente consciente de que ese rencor no estaba dirigido a ella.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vine a recoger algo. —Entonces comenzó a ver a su alrededor, como si quisiera hacer énfasis a lo que estaba por decir—: ¿No crees que está un poco oscuro? Podría pasarte algo.

—No creo que alguien pueda hacerme algo aunque lo intente. —Armin se rió un poco. Le llegó el fugaz recuerdo de ella acabando con todo aquel que se enfrentaba en los entrenamientos.

—Tal vez no te pase algo si es sólo una persona. Pero si son varias podría ocurrir.

—Estaré bien.

—Annie, sé que eres fuerte. Pero quisiera cerciorarme de que estarás bien. ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte a casa? O al menos hasta cierto punto.

La chica guardó silencio. La verdad era que estaba tratando de evitar hablar con él. Se sentía un poco nerviosa al estar a su lado. Le empezaba a preocupar la frecuencia con la que su corazón palpitaba al tenerlo cerca, aunque lo disimulara bastante bien.

Paseó la vista por uno de los callejones por los que solía adentrarse a propósito. Lo hacía porque quizás encontraría algún compañero para seguir afinando sus tácticas de combate. Le gustaba eso. Pero sentir los ojos de aquel joven posados sobre ella, provocaba que una sensación extravagante le recorriera cada poro de su piel. Sólo por esa noche podría dejar de lado sus propios retos.

—Está bien. —dijo y empezó a caminar por la calle que estaba más iluminada. Armin comenzó a seguirla, tranquilo, manteniendo cierta cercanía entre ambos.

El silencio se mantuvo relativamente bien por unos minutos. Quizás porque a cada paso que daban, podían sentir sus manos rozarse en el vaivén de sus movimientos. Sus pechos se estremecían al pensar en acabar con la distancia y atreverse a tocar la piel del contrario. El recuerdo de aquel beso en la biblioteca les atacó la mente, provocando que la respiración se les obstruyera. Quizás por el pudor.

—Este… Annie —habló el varón—, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos graduamos. ¿Has conocido a alguien interesante?

—Nadie en particular. —respondió casi al instante.

—¿Nadie? —sintió que estaba apunto de tartamudear. Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y prosiguió—: pensé que tal vez habrías conocido a un chico, o algo así.

—¿Un chico? —Giró su cabeza hacia él, sin dejar de caminar—: ¿eso te preocuparía?

Armin no dijo nada al instante, sólo guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. Annie podría jurar que su respiración comenzaba a obstruirse.

—Descuida, no me interesa hablar con nadie —devolvió la mirada al frente, sin mostrar emoción alguna—. ¿Tú has hablado con alguien?

—No. Bueno, no en ese sentido.

—Ya veo —Elevó su mano para llevar una guedeja de cabello tras su oreja, y al bajarla, alcanzó a tocar la mano de Armin. Sintió que su corazón se le subía a la garganta, cuando el rubio la tomó entre las suyas y frenó su andar.

—Annie, tus manos están frías. —Tomó su otra mano, y las elevó a la altura de su pecho. Las cubrió con sus propias palmas, tratando de transferirle un poco de calor, y sonrió angelicalmente cuando las mejillas de Annie se pusieron rosadas.

Tras esperar un momento, las soltó con delicadeza. Igual que al tocar las teclas de un piano; parsimonioso y gentil. Annie comenzó a caminar cuando Armin lo hizo. Sus manos seguían rosando un tacto que ambos se morían por deseo en tener. Entonces fue cuando la joven ya no soportaba aquella tensión. Pasó saliva, como si sólo así lograra empujar las palabras que se agolpaban en su garganta devuelta a lo más profundo de su ser, y estiró su meñique lo suficiente para enlazarlo con el de Armin Arlert.

Para ese entonces sentía que se derritiría ahí mismo. Era como si el frío de la noche se hubiera acaparado por el gran calor que emanaba su corazón al funcionar a semejante velocidad. Para su sorpresa, el muchacho no sólo enlazó su meñique, sino que le tomó la mano. Y tomados de la mano caminaron, en silencio, como si estuvieran formalizando una especie de relación interpersonal.

La luz de la luna les cobijó gentilmente, y en los ojos de Annie, Armin pudo ver cómo un pequeño rastro de dulzura se asomaba. Quizás se había vuelto loco y tenía visiones. Quizás estaba loco por ella, que aparecía y desaparecía de repente. Que sonreía con los ojos y se sinceraba con las mejillas.

Ambos dejaron de caminar cuando un gato se atravesó corriendo por la catedral. Armin se rió un poco.

—Hasta aquí está bien. —la fémina se posicionó delante de él, sin soltar su mano. La calle estaba completamente iluminada por la blanca y delicada luz de la noche.

—¿Puedo volver a verte?

—Podemos intentarlo. —Armin esbozó una sonrisa, que daba la ilusión de que sus ojos eran más pequeños.

—¿Está bien si nos vemos mañana?

—¿Vendrás a verme? —ladeó la cabeza.

—Todas las veces que desees.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana.

Entonces Armin se acercó un par de pasos. Le tomó con cariño la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, y ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de unir sus labios en un beso. Ninguno tenía la cuenta del tiempo, podrían haber pasado apenas unos segundos, pero para ellos, era como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de existir. Como si aquel tacto fuera mágico. La delicadeza de sus labios acariciándose, les hacía perderse en la sensación que albergaba sus corazones. Al separarse, ella le dio otro beso, uno corto. Y entonces comenzó a apartarse de él. Reculó lentamente, manteniendo sus manos unidas cuando la distancia entre ellos comenzaba a aumentar.

Sus meñiques fueron los últimos en separarse.

Armin se rió una vez más. Y permaneció parado en ese lugar hasta que la perdió de vista. Al girar la cabeza, miró a un gato blanco sentado, mirándolo tranquilamente. Armin hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, y reanudó su camino a casa.


	4. Puppy

_**Día 04-.**_ Fiebre.

_**Anime-.**_ Shingeki No Kyojin.

**Pareja-.** ErenMika.

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

Desde que apenas eran unos niños, Mikasa y Eren habían estado juntos. La joven siempre había demostrado una lealtad incondicional a la familia Jaeger. Eren no necesitaba siquiera preguntarse, él era perfectamente consciente de que Mikasa siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo en todo. Desde la más grande pelea, hasta la más pequeña fiebre.

Mikasa era así, incondicional, leal, obediente. Siempre dispuesta a pelear por aquellos a quienes amaba. Siempre dispuesta a proteger a los que amaba. Y eso todos lo sabían. Pero lo que ella no podía entender, era que también podía confiar en que habría alguien que de igual forma cuidaría de ella en los momentos difíciles. Alguien también daría su brazo a torcer para protegerla, y alguien velaría por su bienestar en las enfermedades. Eso era lo que Mikasa Ackerman no podía entender. Y era momento de que lo aceptara.

Eren tuvo que esperar casi diez años para poder demostrarle que así como él podía contar con ella, ella podía contar con él. Tras pasar una larga jornada de entrenamiento invernal, ella había pillado un resfriado que se había esforzado en ignorar. Su falta de interés por su propia salud empeoró la situación. Esa no era cualquier gripe menor, y esa noche lo estaba comprobando.

La habían dejado bajo el estricto cuidado de una cabaña de aislamiento. No querían que contagiara al resto de las reclutas. Le habían llevado a un doctor, que de no haber sido porque sus superiores le ordenaron dejarse revisar, lo habría echado a patadas. Finalizó con un diagnóstico de tres días de reposo. Y ella quería levantarse y pelear. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que Eren estaba bien. Todo por culpa de una simple fiebre. Y entonces, la puerta se abrió, dejando que una fría corriente de aire se colara antes de cerrarse nuevamente.

—Vaya que eres terca —escuchó la voz de aquel joven con el que había crecido. Apenas alcanzó a sentarse para verlo, sintió un frío violento recorrer su columna.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con la voz ronca, antes de estornudar.

—Vine a cuidarte —dejó su abrigo y mochila en el pequeño escritorio que estaba ahí. Arrastró la silla hasta quedar junto la cabeza de la cama y se sentó en ella. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, y se cruzó de brazos—. Todos están preocupados.

—No necesito que se preocupen. Estoy bien.

—¿Ah sí? —cuestionó burlón. Elevó su índice hasta posarlo en la frente de la contraria, y sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo, comenzó a empujarla para que se volviera a acostar—. Ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para resistirte.

—No las necesito. Sólo debo ir a entrenar.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido —se burló un poco al ver que trataba de volver a sentarse. Pero sencillamente le picó la nariz y cayó rendida en el colchón nuevamente—. ¿No deberías quitarte esto? —deslizó los dedos hasta la bufanda roja que llevaba puesta—. Podría empeorar tu salud.

—Está bien. Quiero tenerla cerca de mí.

El joven entrecerró sus ojos jade un instante, y después pareció que una buena idea le había llegado a la cabeza.

—Déjame intentar algo —pidió mientras comenzaba a quitarle la bufanda lentamente. La dobló con sumo cuidado. La dejó sobre el vientre de la contraria, y le tomó las manos para posarlas en la prenda—. ¿No te sientes mejor?

Mikasa giró su cabeza hacia el joven que le veía expectante. Sólo se limitó a asentir despacio. Eren esperó un instante antes de tomar su mochila, y de ella extrajo un listón rojo que le había pedido prestado a Christa.

—¿Puedes sentarte un momento? —pidió—. Sé que tu cabello es más corto que antes, pero al menos puedo tratar de atarlo. Si lo tienes en tu rostro, jamás vas a curarte.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma —se negó con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por semejante propuesta.

—Mikasa, siempre estás cuidando de mí. Déjame devolverte el favor al menos una vez.

La joven guardó silencio, había empezado a experimentar una inexplicable alegría al escuchar esas palabras. Entonces volvió a sentarse para que Eren se pudiera sentar en la orilla del colchón para empezar a recoger su cabello. Lo retiró con cuidado de su rostro, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, y con más cuidado le ató el listón.

—No recuerdo la última vez que te peiné —le dijo permitiéndose acariciar su oscura melena un instante—, seguro que teníamos unos diez años.

—Quizás —respondió mientras comenzaba a acariciar la bufanda que reposaba en sus piernas. Le dedicó una mirada de cariño.

—Bien, debes de tener hambre —Eren tomó la mochila y extrajo una pequeña vasija de metal que tenía una tapa. Le retiró las cuerdas que le había puesto para evitar que se derramara en el interior—. Armin y los demás quisieron que te trajera algo caliente en lugar de esas barras de vitaminas.

—Deberías de tomarlo tú. Debes de estar casado.

—No digas tonterías. Prefiero darte esto a ti, que estás enferma.

—Pero… —se vio interrumpida cuando el varón le metió una cucharada con sopa de verduras a la boca.

Eren le entregó la vasija y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente, como si fuera a reclamarle algo.

—Quiero que sepas que no voy a dormir hasta que te termines eso. —Hizo una señal con la mano para interrumpir el amago de Mikasa para responder—. Podemos discutir al respecto si quieres, tememos toda la noche. O podemos acabar rápido y te comes eso.

Ella soltó un suspiro rendida. Miró un momento aquel alimento que tenía ahora en las manos. Estaba ya un poco tibio por el frío del exterior, pero aún así, se sentía tan cálido cuando ella lo probaba. Pensó en que tal vez esa calidez eran todos los sentimientos y los buenos deseos de todos sus compañeros y Eren. Comenzó a imaginarse la cara de todos, apurados por equipar a Eren con los instrumentos necesarios para cuidar de ella. Tenía que corresponder a esos esfuerzos haciendo lo que estaba en sus manos para aliviarse pronto.

—No fue tan difícil. ¿O sí? —cuestionó el varón cuando Mikasa finalizó de comer.

—Gracias. —dijo ella devolviendo la vasija.

—Bien, es momento de que descanses. Trata de dormir un poco.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir tú?

—Traje una manta. —y se apresuró en continuar antes de que ella hablara—. Ni se te ocurra ofrecerme la cama. Eso sería absurdo, tú necesitas descansar.

Mikasa frunció un poco el entrecejo. Se sentía extraña de recibir tantas atenciones, incluso le daba un poco de vergüenza pues ella siempre era quien cuidaba de Eren. Ese cambio de roles era demasiado nuevo para ella, y justo por eso, Eren pensaba que era una chica realmente egoísta. Él también se preocupaba por ella, aunque poco lo demostrara. Él también quería y sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Eren creía que Mikasa no sólo era egoísta con él, sino con ella misma.

¿Acaso creía que era de acero?, ¿o quizás pensaba que era inmune a cualquier debilidad o herida que los humanos pudiesen padecer? Porque no. Evidentemente no lo era. Eren pensaba que Mikasa merecía que por lo menos ella misma se preocupara por su propio bienestar. Que descansara cuando era debido, que dejara de exigirse tanto, que fuera un poco más humana con ella misma. Porque la verdad era, que Eren también tenía miedo de perderla.

Le molestaba que lo tratara como si fuera su hijo, porque él no quería sentir que así era como lo veía. Debía admitir que Mikasa era muy hermosa. Su voz era más linda que el resto de las chicas. Sus labios rosados y carnosos, eran como un bombón a la espera de que él mismo lo mordiera. ¿Quién se había creído ella que era? Todos los días lo torturaba con el simple hecho de decir su nombre, haciendo que ardiera en deseo por ella, y encima le recordaba que habían sido criados como hermanos. Esa chica era la más cruel que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

—¿No planeas dormir? —inquirió ya cansado de sentir su mirada sobre él.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó la joven con sus ojos fijos en el contrario, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con las sábanas.

—¿Qué importa como me sienta yo? ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en que soy yo quien quiere saber cómo estás tú?

—¿Yo?

—Me importas, Mikasa, tu bienestar me preocupa. ¿Las mantas están bien? —le interrumpió. La joven al hallarse tan perpleja, sólo atinó a asentir despacio—. ¿Y tu cómodo?, ¿o acaso tienes frío? —Mikasa negó con la cabeza. Eren soltó un largo suspiro, y se permitió sonreír un poco—. Entonces yo estoy bien.

—Eren, ven aquí, necesito decirte algo.

El joven acercó un poco su rostro al de ella, para que alcanzara a susurrarle al oído. Entonces ella le tomó con sumo cuidado la mejilla, aumentando la cercanía entre ambos.

—Gracias por venir aquí. —susurró gentil y cuidadosa, antes de besar pausadamente su mejilla y Eren se separó de golpe.

—¡O-oye, no hagas cosas raras! —se quejó limpiando de inmediato el rastro de ese beso. Mikasa se rió un poco—. No me agradezcas por esa tontería. Yo estoy aquí porque me preocupo por ti.

Entonces fue como si se percatara de la magnitud que esa simple declaración llevaba consigo. Al ver el rostro de ella, llena de asombro y gratitud, sus mejillas se colorearon y el corazón se estremeció como loco.

—¡Armin también lo hace! —añadió—: y Christa, Connie, Sasha, incluso Jean y Ymir. Parece que si no somos nosotros quienes nos preocupamos por ti, ¿entonces quién lo hará? Ni siquiera tú lo haces.

Mikasa sonrió ampliamente, y presumió un brillo en sus ojos opacos. Eren miró fijamente la manera en que sus labios se curvaban, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, y los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron.

—Gracias. —dijo ella sin apartar su dulce mirada de él.

—Como sea. —Se acomodó en su lugar y se cubrió aún más con la manta.


	5. The Hatter

_**Día 05-.**_ Karaoke.

_**Anime-.**_ Boku No Hero Academia.

_**Shipp-.**_ MicRei (Todoroki Rei y Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic).

_**Nota:**_ JAJAJAJAJAJA Yo sabía que tenía que poner por lo menos un shipp crack en este libro. Algunos ya saben que soy una Crack Shipper de corazón. Además, Enji ya es shippeado con Orumaito, Hawks, Izuku, incluso he leído Shots de EnjixBakugou y EnjixTsukauchi. Así que, en mi opinión, Rei también merece a un hombre en su vida. O al menos merece otro Shipp que no sea el canalla de Endeavor.

#Pray4Love2Rei-san

* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .

A poco tiempo de que el año comenzara, su condena perpetua había sido firmada.

Ella misma se había propuesto tantas cosas; quería dejarse crecer el cabello, quería vivir sola, quería mantenerse a sí misma y salir a fiestas. Quizás dejaría de pasar tanto tiempo a solas y haría amigas en su futuro trabajo. Quizás a ellas también serían fanáticas de los libros y la maravillosa obra de Lewis Carroll. Quizás podría empezar a obtener su propia felicidad como mujer independizada.

Pero tan pronto como se había impuesto esas metas tan significativas en su vida, se esfumaron igual que una huella en el basto océano.

Un compromiso arreglado llamó a la puerta. Con uno de los héroes que estaba teniendo un grandioso comienzo en el mundo de la justicia. La buscaba por su Quirk y nada más. A pesar de esa poca información, y de la simple palabra de ese desconocido, sus padres la encomendaron a ese sujeto.

Tal vez ella era muy ciega, pues no podía captar aquello que sus padres vieron en Enji Todoroki para aseverar que era un buen sujeto.

Tal vez era muy miedosa, pues le aterraba el imaginar vivir con un desconocido.

Tal vez era inmadura, pues no quería casarse con alguien a quién no amaba.

Tal vez estaba soñando despierta, pues siempre imaginó que las cosas que el destino le preparaba serían tan románticas como en la secundaria.

Rei trataba de soportar la maraña de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza. Recién estaba saliendo de la escuela especial de artes donde estudiaba. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a lograr terminar su carrera. Caminaba cabizbaja y nostálgica. Se estremeció un poco y se aferró a su abrigo, pues la baja temperatura le calaba hasta los huesos, haciendo que temblara un poco y sintiera la cúspide de su nariz helada.

El ruido de una campanilla fue lo único que escuchó, antes de que alguien chocara con ella, haciendo que por poco se le cayera la mochila que llevaba en el hombro.

—Sorry! —escuchó una estridente voz de un contrario que le pareció vagamente familiar.

En un instante le dedicó atención al sujeto que tenía frente a ella. Reconoció aquellos ojos verdes tan singulares. Ese cabello rubio primorosamente peinado hacia arriba, quizás un poco más largo que antes. Esa pequeña nariz puntiaguda y respingada. Esas extravantes gafas de sol anaranjadas. Todo en ese hombre, hacía homenaje al viejo Hizashi Yamada que la flechó en la secundaria.

—¿Rei? —murmuró con estupefacción en su voz al también estudiarla visualmente.

—¿Yamada?

—¡Mic! —la voz femenina de una tercera les interrumpió.

De la pequeña tienda de donde había salido el rubio héroe recién graduado, salieron otras dos personas de cabellos oscuros. La mujer llevaba unas gafas de montura roja, además de un suéter de lana blanco que contrastaba a la perfección con su clara piel y sus ojos azules. Se aferró al brazo de Hizashi, y le picó la mejilla derecha en un gesto inofensivo a simple vista, pero por la expresión del rostro del varón, se evidenciaba que no la pasaba del todo bien.

—¡No te adelantes sin nosotros, Mic! —reclamó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—No hagan tanto escándalo. No son ninguna clase de dúo circense —les regañó el otro varón, ocultando las manos en sus bolsillos al salir al frío exterior.

Su cabello era mucho más opaco que el de la chica. Estaba tan largo como lo tendría un estudiante recién graduado que celebraba su liberación de las normas educativas con una larga melena. Apenas le llegaba unos cuatro centímetros bajo la nuca. Rei alcanzó a atisbar lo que en un futuro se convertiría en una barba enmarañada en su rostro. El varón arrastró sus exhaustos ojos hacia ella, quien parpadeó un par de veces al recibir su mirada antes de que se girara a los contrarios.

—Ya han molestado suficiente. Vámonos de una vez.

—Hey, wait a minute! —frenó de inmediato el rubio, apartándose un momento de la chica—. ¿Recuerdan que les platiqué de una linda novia que tuve en la secundaria?

—¿Cómo olvidarla? Dijiste que en cierto modo se parecía un poco a Aizawa —se rio la chica de las gafas.

—Pues permítanme presentarles a la señorita Rei, la acabo de encontrar. ¿No es realmente pequeño el mundo?

—H-hola —dijo la albina un poco apenada, saludando con la mano tras aclararse la garganta. No había tenido oportunidad de intercambiar palabras estrechas con Hizashi, y ya la estaba presentando. Le apabullaba la mente ser el centro de atención.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Rei —canturreó pícaramente la chica, mirándola con emoción por encima de sus anteojos—. ¡Oh, qué emoción! Me llamo Nemuri Kayama. El guapetón de aquí es Aizawa Shota —apuntó al joven de cabello desordenado—. Es un verdadero placer poder conocerte.

—Ah, gracias por ser tan amable —sonrió cerrando dulcemente sus ojos grisáceos.

—¡Qué suerte tuvimos de encontrarnos aquí!, ¿no lo crees, nena? —exclamó el rubio—. Ha pasado bastante tiempo ya. No te veo desde que acabamos la secundaria.

—Tienes razón, Yamada, han pasado los años. Veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello.

—Y yo veo que hieres mis sentimientos —posó la diestra en su pecho fingiendo indignación—. Come on, honey! Recuerdo que solías tenerme un apodo.

La albina rio un poco cubriendo sus labios con las delicadas yemas de sus dedos.

—Perdón, 'Zashi. Me has sorprendido. Apenas estoy saliendo de la escuela de artes.

—Really?! —exclamó—. Siempre supuse que serías una artista. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—No, no realmente.

—Excelent! —celebró haciendo pistolas con las manos—. Creo que en ese caso, deberías de acompañarnos al karaoke. Justo íbamos hacia allá.

—Oh, no no —se negó apenada meneando la cabeza—. No quisiera interrumpir.

—Anda, sería increíble que nos acompañaras —invitó Nemuri—. No me dejes sola con ellos, necesito a otra chica que me acompañe.

—Deberían respetar su sabiduría —añadió Aizawa—, está claro que no quiere quedarse sorda por los cacareos de ambos.

—What?! Pero si yo canto hermoso. I'm a singer —contradijo el rubio.

—Ya ya, la van a asustar —ordenó la fémina antes de que fuera la risa, un tanto burlesca de Rei, la que detuviera el posible debate que estaba por generarse. Los tres se giraron a verle.

—Está bien, supongo que no pasará nada por unos minutos —había dicho ella, pero en realidad, hubiera deseado mil veces decir lo que sentía en verdad.

«Quiero divertirme antes de que me casen con un desconocido posiblemente posesivo» escuchó que su propia voz repetía esa frase una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Aunque en ese momento hubiera aceptado salir con, prácticamente, tres extraños, se sentía más cómoda que en las pocas veces que había estado cerca de Enji.

El rubio soltó un canto victorioso, haciendo que las chicas rieran y Aizawa sólo rodara los ojos antes de sonreír. Rei, al ver ese gesto, pensó en que quizás ese sujeto no sonreía a menudo. Y entonces realmente creyó que Hizashi era una persona maravillosa. Quizás se ganaba el afecto de las personas por la personalidad estrafalaria que tenía, quizás era por eso mismo que algunos no lo soportaban. Pero siempre pensó que era como esa parte del día, en la que por un instante, las cosas no parecían ser malas.

Desde antes de que ellos fueran novios, había adoptado una visión de Hizashi como una especie de descanso. Era esa persona que le hacía descansar de los malos tragos. Era esa persona hacía que sonriera por inconsiencia. Era la persona que le dejaba escapar de la realidad un momento. Incluso en ese instante, la calidez que irradiaba su personalidad le hizo olvidar un momento la temperatura del ambiente. Sus chistes no siempre eran buenos, pero sus intenciones sí. Rei se preguntó si acaso su futuro esposo sería parecido a él, o si acaso sería incluso mejor.

—Este lugar te encantará —comentó Nemuri cuando llegaron al lugar. Se habían sentado en la mesa junto a la pared, la que le habían presentado, como su mesa de costumbre.

—No sé porqué acepté venir —se quejó Aizawa apoyando un codo en la mesa.

—Oh, no seas amargado —respondió Nemuri—. Siempre que venimos haces el mismo comentario.

—Y sigo sin saberlo.

—Excuse me! —cantareó Mic elevando la mano para que la camarera se acercara a atender.

—Hey, es el trío dinámico —exclamó la joven de cabellos naranjos acercándose a la mesa. Sus mejillas estaban salpicadas de pecas, y llevaba unas gafas de montura negra que le daba una apariencia un tanto hipster—. Mic, Mid, Erser —los saludó uno a uno—. Empezaba a creer que se habían olvidado de mí.

—Never say that! Sólo hemos estado muy atareados —explicó el rubio.

—Sí sí, me imagino que el mundo de los héroes debe ser mega difícil —posó la mano en la cadera y le dedicó una mirada a Rei. Le sonrió y giñó un ojo en un gesto amigable—. ¿Quién es su amiga?, ¿trabaja con ustedes en la agencia?

—No no, se llama Rei, estudia en la escuela de artes que está por acá. —explicó Mic.

—Bien, empecemos con esto —anunció la chica sacando la comanda y pluma de su mandil para poder tomar la orden—. Supongo que Eraser y Mic querrán el bowl de pollo frito. Nemuri querrá ensalada con crotones y aderezo, ¿no?

—Ya sabes que sí, Aiko —dijo Aizawa soltando un bostezo.

—¿Qué le gustaría comer a usted, Rei? —se giró a la albina.

—Ah, lo mismo que Nemuri estará bien.

—¿Cervezas para todos?

—Yeah!! —dijo el rubio y la mesera se rió un poco.

—Enseguida regreso. —Y se retiró alegre, meneando su colega de caballo de un lado a otro al andar.

—¿Vienen a menudo a este lugar? —preguntó la albina, haciendo incapié a la extraña relación que parecían tener con la mesera.

—A veces, cuando el día en la agencia no nos deja abatidos, you know —dijo el rubio.

—¿Agencia?, ¿cumpliste tu sueño de ser un héroe, 'zashi? —preguntó Rei curiosa.

—No sólo es un héroe —añadió Nemuri—, también es locutor de un programa de radio por las noches.

—Vaya, eso suena realmente increíble. Me alegro por ti, 'zashi.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, nena —se apresuró a responder—. Siempre estabas dibujando en la orilla de nuestros cuadernos, tarareabas canciones, ¿y ahora? ¡estás estudiando artes! Eso es súper cool.

—No es tan grandioso como ser un héroe, lo digo en verdad —les dedicó una mirada a todos—. Ser un héroe es algo realmente respetable.

—Para nada, los paparazzi son molestos. —se quejó Aizawa con su rauca voz.

—Y hay algunos héroes que prefieren ser amargados —ironizó Nemuri alzando una ceja, tratando de molestar al azabache y soltó una risilla traviesa.

El resto de la velada, comenzaron a hablar de cosas que realmente no tenían tanta importancia. Rei comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más recibida por parte del ya nombrado trío dinámico. Pareció que ella realmente encajaba ahí, Nemuri y ella se tomaron fotos. En algunas fotografiaron a escondidas a Aizawa, y Mic simplemente aceptaba aparecer en ellas.

Rei no era una chica que tomara bebidas tan sencillas como la cerveza en sí, pero debía de admitir que no era tan mala. Mucho menos si estaba acompañada. Pero los que no podía negar, era que le sorprendió bastante que todos fueran tan animados en el karaoke. Nemuri no cantaba tan mal, aunque no era algo especial. Sus canciones eran atrevidas y apasionadas. Aizawa no se animó a cantar hasta que el alcohol se le había subido un poco a la cabeza. Su voz no era tan buena como la de Nemuri. De hecho, no era buena.

Lo que realmente sí era algo increíble, era la voz de Hizashi. Nemuri le había dicho que empezaba a adoptar el título "The Voice Hero" pero imaginó que sería por su Quirk. Nunca imaginó que, desde luego, su voz fuera realmente buena y asombrosa. Las personas del lugar parecían ya conocerlo, pues cuando se levantó para ir a cantar, lo recibieron con aplausos y coros.

Comenzó con canciones sencillas, Bicycle Rice y Someone To Love. Al entrar en calor, comenzó a presumir la potente garganta que tenía con I Want To Break Free, Another One Bites The Dust y We Are The Champions. Rei no podía dejar de preguntarse si acaso su futuro esposo sería tan animados como Mic. O si al menos procuraría hacerla tan feliz como prometía. Si acaso tendría alguna pasión además del poder salvar a las personas. ¿Practicaría algún deporte?

Pronto se hizo tarde, Rei trató de despedirse pues debía volver a su casa. Mic se ofreció a llevarla. Pero primero, de dedicó una última canción a los presentes.

La canción se llamaba Don't Stop Me Now. Ella lo escuchó, jugando con las escalas y los altos al empezar. Embelesó a todos con su hermosa voz y su elegante garganta. Pero tan pronto como empezó el siguiente tiempo, parecía ser un Mic totalmente diferente. Bailaba, se paseaba en el escenario como si hubiera nacido con el micrófono en la mano. Todos aplaudían y cantaban. Mic bailaba y se lucía. Realmente estaba teniendo un momento sorprendente. Rei incluso se animó a cantar y en el puente músical, todos enloquecieron. Algunos bailaron, otros celebraban, incluso los empleados se divertían.

Cuando la pieza terminó, se despidió amablemente con una reverencia. Dejó una cantidad de dinero para la cuenta, pues sus amigos iban a permanecer un rato más, y acompañó a Rei hasta la parada de su autobús. Había empezado ya a oscurecer, las luces públicas ya habían sido encendidas. Ambos se tomaron un momento para admirar las estrellas que decoraban el manto oscuro que tenían por cielo. El sonido de sus zapatos viajando sobre el camino de cemento era cómodo. Nada fuera de lo normal.

—Me alegra que nos hayas acompañado, Rei. —dijo el rubio de repente, obsequiando una de sus tantas sonrisas.

—Gracias por invitarme. No me divertí así en mucho tiempo.

—¿Sabes? Deberíamos de salir más a menudo. Dame tu número, así nos pondremos de acuerdo —sugirió sacando su teléfono, antes de que este se apagara al instante—. Shit.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Me quedé sin batería.

—Bueno, podrías darme el tuyo —dijo ella sacando su celular—. Apuesto a que sería divertido reunirnos otra vez.

—Of course! Se ve que a Nemuri y Shota les has caído bastante bien.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido en algo?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, sin imaginar que sería la última que soltara. Anotó rápido el número de Hizashi, antes de que su autobús llegara para recogerla. Rei iba mirando a la ventana, imaginando cómo serían las cosas la próxima vez que se reuniera con Yamada y sus amigos.

Desgraciadamente, no hubo próxima vez.

Esa fue la última vez que Rei pudo ser libre, pues desde entonces, Todoroki Enji se encargó de encerrarla en su propia jaula de fuego y sufrimiento. Sus esperanzas se redujeron a cenizas y fueron llevadas por el viento. Quizás dieron a parar en la vida de alguien que las mereciera.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella estuvo tentada a llamar a Hizashi, a pedirle que salieran, a pedirle que escaparan juntos. Pero no era tan egoísta para hacer eso. Siempre se preguntó cómo habrían sido las cosas, si en lugar de casarse con Enji, lo hubiera hecho con Hizashi. Quizás se habría graduado de la escuela de artes. Quizás sus hijos serían felices. Quizás él sería un mejor padre y esposo y no la excusa que Enji estaba siendo.

Quizás, quizás debió de haberse negado a casarse.

Quizás, quizás debió hacerse fuerte por su propia cuenta.

Quizás, quizás debió de ser valiente y hacer algo por ella misma.

Quizás, quizás no debió ser tan sumisa.

Pero no. No hizo nada de eso. Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era lamentarse por nunca haber hecho lo que ella realmente deseaba. Porque ni siquiera anhelaba hacer cosas malas. Sólo quería ser feliz, pero en lugar de buscar su propia felicidad, la dejó en manos de otro. Y esa, siempre sería la decisión equivocada.


End file.
